


Darkness in light

by I_can_and_will_cry



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Help, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, be safe, not safe for kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_can_and_will_cry/pseuds/I_can_and_will_cry
Summary: "The world comes with misery and happiness" The voice rang through the almost empty hall, the small shivering kids huddled close trying to listen to the maiden speak, while trying to stay warm."The world the wolves live are the worst of all-""The warden is coming!" A rough voice said and all the kids ran back to their beds.The door swung open showing an angry man in all black. "I hope your all asleep" Warden Grey spoke darkly, his eyes a glowing red."Y-Yes sir!" Kaia said quickly and he nodded his eyes glaring as he shutting off the light, causing the room to go pitch blank filled with nothing but shivering and whimpering kids.****"Werewolves! Read the story again Mrs. Steiger!" A small voice requested... Kadia looked left to look at the small boy who was wide eyed, his face red and tear stained."It all started, once a human boy was born" Her voice trailed off, starting the tall tale of werewolves and their destruction and disappearance."And that's how their story began....





	Darkness in light

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i've literally written anything, so please don't hate me for my attempt and most likely fail of a story
> 
> I hope I can get stuff done this week! AHAH!

Kadia grabbed the books and stretched putting them back onto the shelf. 

"They're gonna get me in trouble" She sighed softly and looked out the window shaking her head. 

Kadia bit at her bottom lip and cleaned the rest of the room, fixing beds and blankets before sighing in tiredness and collapsing against the bed. 

****

"Miss, the warden has gone to bed! Can you read us what happened to King Alpha Gayra?" Vincent, the youngest of the teens asked eagerly. 

"Well of course! It all started when their daughter was born. Kaia was a strong beautiful girl with every man bending at her will" Kadia said smoothly, making the little kids gasp. 

"How did she do it Kadia!" Eren whispered, her eyes wide with excitement. 

"She was an endless tease, and every girl hated her for her fliry behavior.... She had mates drooling for her, being a god after all" Kadia explained. 

"Was she killed?" Hope, the youngest at age 5 asked. 

"No one knows where she is. In fact no one knows where their family disappeared too. They've been in hiding for about 267 years" Kadia said softly gently hugging one of the kids. 

The entire room was silent, until the oldest at age 16 sat up. "There's no fuckin way they made it out this long-"

"Maria!" All of the teens sighed in annoyance at her cursing. 

Kadia chuckled softly. "I agree, there is no way they survived, at least none that I know of" She said simply. 

Maddial looked up at Kadia with wide innocent eyes. "Y-You mean they're... D-Dead?" She whispered. 

"Most likely they are sweetie, but don't worry! She most likely died with her parents..." Kadia trailed off not telling the truest story. 

 

"Those stories are so fake" Gare growled under his breath in annoyance to the other boys in the back, looking rather bored. 

"If they are so fake Gare, than ask a question of your own" Kadia sassed. 

"How do you know so much of this? There isn't a history book about this! Who are you? Kaia!" Gare glared and Kadia sat back surprised. 

"That is a fare question" Kadia said after a moment of silence, ignoring the question. 

"You're Kaia! Aren't you?" Gare whispered his eyes widened as Kadia bit her lip and slowly nodded. "Well....." She trailed off. 

"Wouldn't that be a turn of events?"

**Author's Note:**

> OOf this was a mess!


End file.
